bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
BTD6 Clan Expedition
The Expedition is a place of adventure and fun for all BTD6 players. E.P. means Expedition points. *EO=Expedition Only *AT=Anytime Scoring Each tile gives you a random 70-90 E.P. on Difficulty I, 90-110 on II, 110-130 on III, 130-150 on IV, and 175-210 on V. When you get enough Expedition Points (100), you get 30 NK points for your clan. Clan Championships BTD6 Clan Expedition Championships have four medals: Platinum, Gold, Silver, & Bronze. The people who achieved the most points are up here. Platinum Platinum is the 1st place medal. The reward is 1,000 NK points to the clan and 10 NK coins for each clan member. Gold Gold is the 2nd place medal. The reward is 450 NK points to the clan & 5 NK coins for each clan member. Silver Silver is the 3rd place medal. The reward is 100 NK points to the clan & 3 NK coins for each clan member. Bronze Bronze is the 4th place medal. The reward is 50 NK points to the clan & 1 NK coin for each clan member. Timing (Eastern) The Expeditions end at midnight of Wednesday. They begin on noon of Thursday. How is the BTD6 Clan Expedition organized? Each difficulty has 4 stages, each having 4 encounters and a boss. Each boss is an encounter. Each encounter contains loot. The boss encounters contain super loot. More to come! The loot doubles I on II, triples the I on III, doubles II on IV, & quintuples I on V. I Loot Stage 1 *10 Monkey Money *15 MM/1 0/0 Dart Monkey (EO) *5 Anti-Camo/Regen Crystals *1 1/1 Bomb Tower/Spike Factory (AT) Boss: 1 2/2 Dart Monkey (AT) Stage 2 *15 MM *23 MM/1 1/0 Dart Monkey (EO) *5 Anti-Kamikaze Crystals *1 1/2 Bomb Tower/Spike Factory (AT) Boss: 1 3/2 Dart Monkey (AT) Stage 3 *20 MM *30 MM/1 1/1 Dart Monkey (EO) *10 Anti-Kamikaze/Regen Crystals *1 0/0 Bondodmmer/2 2/2 Bomb tower (AT) Boss: 1 4/2 Dart monkey (AT) Stage 4 *30 MM *50 MM/1 2/2 Dart Monkey (AT) *2 Rare Relics *1 2/2 Bondodmmer/2 2/2 Spike Factory (EO) Boss: 1 4/2 Boomerang Monkey Encounters I Stage 1 *20 Red Bloons *40 Red Bloons *1 Pink *1 Regen Pink *1 Zebra - *10 Blue Bloons *10 Yellow Bloons, 1 Camo Red *1 Zebra, 1 Charge *1 Lead, 1 Rainbow *1 Regen Lead - *5 charge, 1 warp *1 Rubiks Cube Bloon *8 Camo Kamikaze Pinks *16 Missile Pinks, 20 Yellow *30 White - *1 zebra *1,000 Blue Bloons *1 ZaPPini Bloon *8 Camo Regen Kamikaze Charge *1 Ceramic -Boss *1 zebra, 1 lead *1 ceramic, 7 Speedy Camo Regen Kamikaze Pink *10 Titanium-3 Bloons *2 ceramic *40 lead *60 lead *2 ceramic, 3 rainbow *Boss: 1 M.O.A.B. Stage 2 *6 L.F.F. *3 Mini M.O.A.B.s *50 Hypno Bloons *8 Kamikaze Regen Ceramic *1 M.O.A.B., 7 red - *1 Rubiks Cube Bloon, 1 charge *10,000 Speedy degrow hypno, 1 kamikaze charge *1 L.F.B., 90 yellow bloons *1 L.F.B., 90 pink ploons *1 L.F.B., 50 black/white bloons (40% black, 60% white) **Note: The black/white slash tells you it could be either one. - *500,000 regen yellow *500,000 regen pink *10 camo regen Carex Bloons *1 Carex Bloon, 1 Xerac Bloon **(Xerac first-2 sec. wait-Carex) **If they touch each other, you're doomed! *36 camo regen Number 9s Bloons - *20 hypmo, 3 charge, 8 kamikaze Number 9s Bloons *60 Momy Bloons *60 regen momy bloons *150 Shooter Bloons, 4 Commando Bloon *7 Colamore Bloons, 15 Bashton Bloons -Boss *10 Titanium-2 bloons *13 Titanium-2 bloons *10,000 degen Scarlet Red Bloon *10,000 degen Crimson Red Bloons *2 Parker Bloons *10 Evolution Bloons, 60 Warp Bloons *10 Evolution Bloons, 5 Shooter Bloons, 5 speedy shooter bloons *Boss: 1 Zypnarius Stage 3 * 1 L.F.B., 6 Rogue Bloons * 1 Zypnarius (Lead Blimp Of Fury), 6 Rogue Bloons * 1 Zypnarius, 1 LFB * 10 Camo Lead * 12 Camo Lead - * 2 LFB, 6 Rogue Bloons * 3 LFB, 6 Rogue Bloons * 4 LFB, 6 Rogue Bloons * 10 LFF, 10 Rogue Bloons * 10 Ceramic, 10 Rogue Bloons - * 1 Regen Ceramic, 9 Rogue Bloons * 1 Regen Traitor Ceramic, 1 Rogue Bloon, 1 Ceramic. * 1 L.F.B., 19 Rogue Bloons * 2 L.F.B., 18 Rogue Bloons * 3 LFB, 17 Rogue Bloons - * 50 Charge Bloons, 50 Rogue Bloons * 1 Commando Bloon, 99 Rogue Bloons * 100 Rogue Bloons * 1,000 Rogue Bloons * 1 Charge Bloon, 999 Rogue Bloons -Boss * 25 Titanium-2 Bloons * 25 Titanium-3 bloons * 1 Titanium-5 bloon, 4 Rogue Bloons * 10 Camo Regen Black, 10 Camo Regen White ** The game gives you 10k cash. * 1 Camo Regen Ceramic, 99 Rogue Bloons * 1 Zypnarius, 2 Rogue Bloons * 60 Evolution Bloons *Boss: 1 DDT Stage 4 * 1 Rogue Bloon, 1 Regen Camo Ceramic * 1M Rogue Bloons * 1G Rogue Bloons * 1M Yellow Bloons * 1k Pink Bloons - * 60 Scarlet Red Bloons * 10 Commando Bloons * 15 Commando Bloons * 20 Commando Bloons * 30 Commando Bloons - * 100 Crimson Red Bloons * 200 Crimson Red Bloons * 1 Parker Bloon * 10 Parker Bloons * 11 Parker Bloons - * 1 M.O.A.B. * 1 Zypnarius * 1 M.O.A.B., 1 Zypnarius * 50 Lead Bloons * 100 Lead Bloons -Boss * 102 Lead Bloons * 1G Blue Bloons * 1 Conscript Blimp MK 1 * 1 Conscript Blimp MK 2 * 1 Conscript Blimp MK 2, 1 Lead Bloon * 1 Cyrobloon * 2 Oantonia Bloons * Boss: 1 Monster Poison MK 1 II, III, IV, & V Bloons (except bosses) and cash are multiplied by two from I-II, II-III, III-IV, & IV-V. Other bosses *Difficulty I **Bosses: MOAB, Zypnarius, DDT, & Monster Poison MK 1 *Difficulty II ** Bosses: BFB, T.O.T., L.S.B., & Monster Poison MK 2 *Difficulty III ** Bosses: ZOMG, F.A.O.B., E.H.M.B., & Monster Poison MK 3, *Difficulty IV ** Bosses: Blue Z.O.M.G., A.S.O.D., E.B.O.L., & Monster Poison MK 5 *Difficulty V ** Bosses: H.B.O.D., M.B.O.D., E.Z.O.L, & Monster Poison MK 7 Category:Gameplay Mechanics Category:Game Modes